fantasymicronationfandomcom-20200214-history
2010 New England General Election
The''' Republic of New England 2010 General Election was the third ever Election of the New England House of Commons with the Labour Party of New England trying to continue to form the government. The struggling Conservatives of New England became more popular while trying to limit the size of government beacuse of Labour trying to create two more Parliament districts. Another issue was that Labour failed to adress education with only one school on the island, and the high tax rates. Labour in the last few days before the new elections, planned to create a new school but said they would do it during the next session. The Liberal Future of New England lost almost all there seats and the New England Green Party dropped back down to one seat, and for the first time the Moderate Party of New England won there first ever seat but joined the opposition. Composition of the Government |- | | '''Conservatives of New England | 30.27% | +2 | 3 seats | |- | | Liberal Future of New England | 7.66% | '-2' | 1 seat | |- | | New England Green Party | 7.58% | '-1' | 1 seat | |- | | Moderate Party of New England | 6.61% | +1 | 1 seat | |} What the Government did? *Taxes lowered on people making under 200,000 pounds, to 30%, people making above raised to 45% *One primary school is built and funded, and two secondary schools. *NHS waiting times lowered to 7 weeks. *The government creates more jobs by creating a census department within the Home and Immigration office to have a census every year. *Unemployment is lowered to 1%. *Census numbers, released August 10th, show the population grew from 888 in 2008 to 1,077 in 2011. *In the "Grand Compromise Act of August, 26 2011" the following things are put in effect: **In two seperate referendums both being voted on in 2011 elections the people will vote on a Civil Union act for Gay people and a vote on increasing the parliamentary districts to 15. **The Anti-Gay Discrimination act passes to make discrimintation against gays a felony. **The "New Immigration Act of 2011" passes. On January 1st, 2012 a new plan for immigration saying they will allow 100 citizens each from the following nations: From UK, the Netherlands, EU, and the World. And for the entire year of 2012 an unlimited immigration policy will take place. **The Commons approved the act 8-5 and the Lords approved the Compromise 17-6. Departments and heads Government *Prime Minister - Reginald Hosten - Labour Party of New England *Home and Immigration - Roger Washington - Labour Party of New England *Foreign Affairs and Ambassador - Cameron Shu - New England Green Party *Health and Public Affairs - Roger Quin - Labour Party of New England *Exchequer of the Country - Yuri McGregor - Labour Party of New England Shadow Government *Shadow Health and Public Affairs - Jerg Hopesen - Conservatives of New England *Shadow Home and Immigration - James Van der woodson - Liberal Future of New England *Shadow Foreign Affairs and Ambassador - Alun Marksen - Conservatives of New England *Shadow Exchequer of the Country - Wally Remone - Conservatives of New England Category:Election